Un descuido afortunado
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [Roy x Edo] Edward está feliz porque puede trabajar junto a la persona que le gusta y piensa que es mejor que se mantenga el secreto. ¿Qué pasaría si un día tuviera un descuido?


Edward Elric se encaminaba hacia la oficina canturreando una canción estúpida que había escuchado por la calle. Estaba feliz, cosa que era muy frecuente últimamente. Todos se preguntaban cual podía ser el motivo, y el simplemente eludía el tema cuando se lo preguntaban. Y es que, cada día iba más contento al trabajo, sobre todo ahora que ocupaba un escritorio junto con los chicos y le habían dado un uniforme. Porque eso significaba, que podía ver todos los días a la persona que le gustaba. Pero eso era, por supuesto, un secreto que Ed no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

Cantando aún, entró a la oficina. Pero una sensación hizo que se le erizase la piel. Y es que todos se le habían quedado mirando de repente. Algunos más disimulados que otros. Lo que más le fastidiaba era la risita que parecía ocultar Havoc y la sonrisa extraña que lucía Riza al saludarle.

Estaba claro que allí pasaba algo y que tenía que ver con él.

Se sentó nervioso en su escritorio y con una corazonada abrió el cajón que siempre tenía guardado bajo llave. De repente se puso pálido al darse cuenta de que había olvidado echar la llave. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil?

Su rostro, que antes se había tornado pálido, se puso ahora rojo como un tomate maduro. Habían leído aquello. El intento de carta de amor que había tratado de escribir la otra noche cuando se quedaron tan solo ellos dos allí trabajando. Él, la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, al otro lado de la puerta, en su despacho. Y Ed al otro lado, fingiendo tener trabajo pendiente, esperando a que se marchara para poder volver juntos y aunque fuera conversar con él. Como no tenía el valor suficiente de entrar allí y confesarle lo que sentía, decidió escribir una carta de amor que no enviaría nunca.

Y se había despistado...tanto que ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Él, se enteraría de todo, y Ed no volvería a pisar aquella oficina nunca más, se escondería bajo su cama y no volvería a salir en veinte años.

Haciendo acopio de valor, se acercó a Riza, pensando que quizás ella podría echarle una mano y devolverle aquella carta. Con todo el pesar del mundo, con las piernas temblonas y el rostro terriblemente sonrojado, se acercó a ella y le pidió:

-R-Riza-san...

-Dime, Edward-kun- respondió sin mutar su sonrisa ni un instante.

-Sé que tenéis algo mío...y me gustaría recuperarlo.

-Mmm...¿te refieres a la carta de amor?

-Si...-la miró suplicante, esperando que no se hiciera de rogar más.

-Lo siento, pero yo...

-No la tiene ella, Ed- dijo Havoc de repente- la tengo yo.

Aquello se ponía feo, y se preguntaba qué más podía suceder para terminar de abochornarle. Y, para respuesta a su pregunta, entró el coronel por la puerta y comenzó a colgar sus cosas en el perchero.

-Vaya, coronel, llega justo en el momento más interesante- dijo Havoc con la carta en la mano.

-¡¡DAME ESO!-gritó Edward avalanzándose sobre él angustiado.

-A ver...O.o- Mustang, al ver el interés del Fullmetal en aquel trozo de papel lo agarró al instante y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Sé que estás ahí al lado, y no puedo parar de pensar en el momento en que por fin pueda verte. No sé muy bien cuando comencé a sentirme así..."

El Fullmetal, sabiendo que su vida estaba prácticamente acabada, decidió no quedarse a escuchar la parte más bochornosa y agarrando sus cosas se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-"...pero lo único que espero es poder verte ahora cuando salgas, y no contarte jamás esto que siento por ti. Soy feliz porque cada día puedo ver tu cara, aunque te metas conmigo constantemente por mi estatura y..."-el coronel cada vez estaba más sorprendido y divertido con aquello.

Cuando por fin Ed iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, el coronel le dijo que se detuviera. Edward se volvió y le miró con el rostro sonrojado y lágrimas asomando a los ojos.

-¿para qué?¿para que sigáis riéndoos todos de mí?- y dicho esto salió y pego un portazo.

-confiscaré esto- dijo Mustang con rostro serio y siguiendo el mismo camino que Edward hacía unos segundos.

Todos se miraron de forma cómplice, expectantes sobre qué haría el coronel al respecto, sabiendo que era el objeto de la admiración del muchacho.

Edward, por su parte, se había escondido en uno de los pocos pasillos apenas transitados del edificio. Apoyado en la pared, la cabeza mirando al suelo y sus ojos al borde el llanto. Sus oídos pudieron percibir un sonido cercano y aun así, no levantó la cabeza para observar de qué se trataba.

-"y, aun sin tener esperanzas de ser correspondido, lo sigo esperando acá afuera, coronel, para poder verlo aunque sea una vez más el día de hoy. Para poder escuchar su voz cuando se despida de mí. Esto es todo lo que puedo esperar de su persona. Y, aún así...le quiero."

-¿no has tenido bastante con abochornarme antes...-dijo el Fullmetal con el rostro encendido sin atreverse a mirarle-...coronel?

-no era mi intención, Fullmetal- dijo en un tono suave pero firme- alza la mirada, por favor.

Con algo de bochorno, y esperando encontrar una mirada severa, recriminante o burlona, alzó la vista hacia Roy Mustang, pensando que si todo tenía que acabar, que pasara rápido y podría marcharse. Y, sin embargo, el rostro que le devolvía la mirada no mostraba ninguno de estos gestos. De hecho, las mejillas del coronel mostraban algo de color y su rostro, aunque serio, presentaba un fuego extraño en los ojos.

Se acercó al joven muchacho hasta quedar a unos diez centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Esto supone un problema, Fullmetal.

-Lo imaginaba...-volvió a mirar hacia abajo, centrando sus ojos en los botones del uniforme del hombre que estaba ante él.

-Soy un hombre.

-Ya...

-Soy mucho mayor que tú.

-Lo sé...

-Soy tu superior.

-Si, también lo se...

-Y estoy enamorado de ti.

-Ya lo se, yo solo...-de repente, procesó lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había dicho realmente que...?-...¿c-como...?

-Es un problema Fullmetal, porque no sé si podré contener mis instintos ahora que sé cómo te sientes.

El rostro de el alquimista de acero volvió a tomar un tono más rojo de lo normal, miró hacia arriba con algo de temor a despertarse en aquel momento. El coronel se aproximó algo más a su cuerpo encerrándole entre la pared y el suyo. Con tranquilidad, susurró en su oído:

-¿Supone algo de esto un problema para ti, Fullmetal?

-Y-yo...-se dejó mirar a los ojos tímidamente por el coronel y se estremeció cuando vio la forma apasionada en la que aquel hombre le miraba-...ninguna, coronel.

-Eso me parecía...-y lentamente, depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios del muchacho- ¿y esto?¿te molesta?

-E-e-e-en absoluto...y-yo...etto...-su rostro era un poema y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

-Entonces...¿puedo besarte en los labios?

Edward creyó que se ahogaría en sus propias babas, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando pudo procesar la información que se agolpaba tanto en su cerebro como en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Mustang, sin hacerse de rogar, acarició los labios del joven con una cruel y deliciosa tranquilidad para el rubio, que aun no podía creer que sus sueños más profundos de los últimos meses por fin se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

El coronel fue intensificando el beso y repartiéndolo por el rostro, el cuello y los labios del Fullmetal, que se deleitaba con ellos. Una mano se coló bajo el uniforme del chico, el cual se estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

Cuando por fin Roy se separó del muchacho, le dedicó una sonrisa a lo Roy Mustang y acariciándole la mejilla le dijo:

-Te espero esta tarde en mi casa, Fullmetal. A las 8:00 para cenar conmigo. ¿Supone eso un problema para ti...?

-¿Eh...? ah...si...q-quiero decir..no..bueno...¡allí estaré!

-Eso...me parecía- y dicho esto, desapareció por donde había venido.

--------------

Al día siguiente, Edward Elric volvió al trabajo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y canturreando una canción distinta a la que había cantado el día anterior. Iba hacia allí sabiendo que probablemente se burlarían de él, pero no le importaba, tan solo tenía que recordar la tarde del día anterior para volver a animarse. Pero eso es otra historia y será contada en otro momento.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, aquí un Roy x Edo cortito, mi primer fic d Fullmetal . He escrito lo sucedido en la tarde que quedan Ed y Roy, así que si están interesados, lo pondré como un Bonus cuando termine las 2 semanitas de exámenes que tengo y pueda dedicar otro rato a pasarlo al PC. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
